British Invasion
by love-that-Lovelace
Summary: '"Mr. Thorngate, I'm sorry to have to interrupt your lesson, but we have a new student- he just transferred here from an international school in London. His name is Jace Herondale." After a beat- with a proud smile- she added "He also happens to be my grandson." First time I've ever seen this witch smile, Clary thought acidly.' Clary is OOC.


**Under-aged drinking and cursing take place in this chapter/one-shot. (I've rated it 'T'- I hope that's the correct rating)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series or its characters, I just wrote this story about them. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"I swear to God, if that bitch Mia doesn't stop staring at Simon I'm going to have to sock that floozy." Isabelle said as she plopped her lunch tray onto the blue formica lunch table.

Clary shook her head as she took a bite into her turkey sandwich, "One more strike and you'll be expelled, Iz."

Isabelle rolled her eyes in response, "You've never had a boyfriend so you wouldn't understand, Clary." she paused casting her eyes downward, "and I can't help but feel as if Simon is getting off on the extra attention."

The redhead raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow- something she'd been practicing in front of the mirror all summer- "You must be suffering from some undiagnosed head injury, Isabelle. I mean honestly- practically every guy in this school pops a boner when you walk through the front door in the morning, so if you feel like you need to compete with some half-bred for Simon's attention then move-on-dot-org." She never understood why people fought for the attention of others. _If a particular person doesn't give me the attention I deserve, then that person's attention doesn't matter to me,_ she thought. _Moreover, why the hell would I spend an ounce of my time vying over some pubescent boy's fleeting affections when there's more important matters like SAT prep that demand my immediate attention?_

Isabelle graciously sipped from her coconut water as her warm brown eyes scanned the packed lunchroom for a sign of her neophyte boyfriend. "I mean, we've only been dating for two months, so I know I shouldn't be _so_ serious about us, but I just feel really good about him. We have a lot of fun, ya know? He taught me how to play this game- I think it's called DC Universe. It's really fun, I made a cute character with wings and this taupe mini skirt and-"

Clary interjected with widened eyes "_You were playing video games?_ Isabelle, please tell me that wasn't the only thing you were doing this summer. You _have_ been prepping for the SAT's right?"

Isabelle glared, "Of course I have! I don't want to wind up with a bunch of losers at community college. I looked through the first few chapters of that dumb blue book you gave me and I completed a practice test."

"Just _one _practice test? What did you score?"

"Why does it matter, Clary? My god, you're beginning to sound like my mother!"

Eyes closed, Clary raised two perfectly rose colored nails to her temple and began rubbing circles, "Do you or do you not want to go to Columbia? Was this not the game plan we established in seventh grade? Summers are to be dedicated to SAT prep- you're _supposed_ take a practice test once a week." She lowered her voice as Simon came into view "Instead- once again- you chose a boy over your future. Your parents aren't going to let you be a part of their company if you don't prove to them that you're taking your education seriously. By that I mean picking late night study sessions instead of five inches of pleasure."

Isabelle's eyes became wide as saucers "I haven't slept with him yet!"

They heard the sound of a throat being cleared uncomfortably, "Uhh- is this a bad time?"

Mouth agape, Isabelle whipped her head back to stare at her handsomely tousled boyfriend, "Um- no! Sorry, we were just having a little girl talk-" she patted the seat next to her as she regained her composure "have a seat, doll."

Hesitant, he lowered himself onto the bench, "Anything you care to share?"

The dark haired girl waved a dainty hand at him, "Don't worry about it babe-"she gave him a wink and continued in a sultry voice, "like I said, girl talk." He visibly gulped.

Clary couldn't hold back an obnoxious snort, which resulted in Isabelle shooting her a dark glare, "So Simon, how's your day so far?" Clary went on smoothly.

"Oh you know- same shit, different year." He ran a hand through his brown locks "Principal Herondale saw me in the hallway without a pass and had a bitch fit."

Isabelle huffed and proceeded to stroke her boyfriend's cheek affectionately "It's not your fault babe, she seriously needs to get laid." He and Clary out a light chuckle while picking at their lunches, "Indeed."

Sauntering over in her- obviously newly purchased- J Crew ensemble and raspberry pink lunch pack, Aline shot the trio a pleasant smile. Isabelle scoffed under her breath, "Skank alert."

Simon glanced over to see what the girl was referring to, "I heard she's trying to clean up her act this year, especially since she needs a good recommendation to get into an Ivy…" Isabelle glanced up at him accusingly, jealously burning in her eyes "How do _you _know that?" Before he could sputter out a response Aline took a seat near Clary "Hey gang!" she said a little too enthusiastically.

Clary squinted, "It seems to me as if your STD has remarkably escalated over the summer, such to the point where it's now affected your basic cognitive functions, but," she paused for dramatic effect, "we don't talk." She went on acidly, "_Shoo_."

Simon let out a low whistle, "_Ouch…_"

Isabelle couldn't help but laughed at Aline's flabbergasted expression, "Why are you even here Aline?"

She tried to recompose her features without much success, "I- I just wanted to chat. You guys are smart, and I'm in the process of trying to reinvent myself," she huffed "for college of course."

Simon shook his head in displeasure, "Why is everyone so obsessed with college? It's just college- you don't _have _to go Ivy League to be successful in life." His comment was met with three bewildered expressions.

As usual, Clary was the first to speak, "its _just_ college? Haven't you learned anything in school? The Ivy's are the most prestigious schools in the _world_- of course going to one will ensure a successful future, whoever told you otherwise was either delusional or poor."

Isabelle and Aline shook their heads in agreement, "Think about it babe, if you're applying for a job and the other guy went to some ignoble college who do you think is going to get the position? I mean, unless the other guy has connections to the mafia…"

"Or the Illuminate!" Aline added after a beat.

Simon shot her an exasperated glance, "Really? How would a poor guy have connections to the illuminate?" Aline thought for a moment but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell that signaled the end of lunch.

"But we just got here!" Simon said astonished. "Time flies by when you're having fun!" Aline said cheerfully, "You would know." Isabelle retorted under her breath.

Aline placed a hand on Clary's shoulder, "We should totally do this again sometime." Clary shook her off as she got up while collecting her books and lunch tray, "Yeah, sure. See you never."

As Aline walked off, Isabelle rushed to Clary's side, "That was a bit harsh, Morgenstern. Are you PMSing or something?"

Clary smiled genuinely, "No PMS, just crazy excited for this new school year and I'm feeling bolder than usual. Also, I took a personality test online and apparently Blair Waldorf is my spirit animal- I need to live up to that."

Isabelle laughed, "Okay well I'll see you seventh period!"

* * *

Clary sat in her usual seat up front near the teacher's desk as she waited for her sixth period classroom to fill up. Mr. Thorngate walked in disheveled and dazed as per usual, "Good afternoon class!" His greeting was met with mumbles from the six student class, to which he deadpanned, "No need to get so excited, it's _just _me."

Clary shook her head, a faint smile playing on her lips as she opened her notebook to where they had left off- 'The Vanderbilt's'. A low rumble of conversations was the background noise as Mr. Thorngate searched through his leather messenger bag for today's lesson plan. Clary impatiently thumped her pen against her notebook- _à la_ Britney Spears 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'- as she waited for her disorganized professor to arrange his notes.

She estimated about six minutes had gone by before he lifted his head and smiled triumphantly, "Alright! So if everyone can pull out the textbook from under their desk, please turn to page two-twenty-one, we'll delve more into the accomplishments of the Vanderbilt family. Who remembers the first industry Cornelius Vanderbilt dominated?"

"It was the shipping industry." Clary answered in a bored voice. As if she didn't already know anything about the Vanderbilt's. Anyone at their school who came from old money knew the success of the Vandy's, the Rockefellers, Andrew Carnegie, and all those other dead rich guys who made their city so great. _I mean this is New York, I'm sure those lower-income outer-borough public school kids know about this stuff,_ she thought.

Mr. Thorngate shot Clary a look, "Clarissa, I thought we established this during the first week of classes. You are not to call out the answer in class." He went on in his chiding voice, "Now I'm going to pretend that you didn't just call out the answer and I'm going to pick on someone with their hand up." Three hands shot up in response and as consequence Thorngate chose Sebastian Verlac. _Of all people, _she thought with an overdone eye roll. Sebastian flashed a victorious smirk and recited Clary's earlier answer, "It was the shipping industry, sir."

Mr. Thorngate nodded with a smile, "Excellent. Now I'm sure everyone did their reading last night, yes?" The class responded with their colorless-when-will-this-class-be-over voices, "Yes."

Mr. Thorngate turned to his desk to collect a small stack of papers and began handing them out, "Great! Because it's time for a pop quiz!" A symphony of groans reverberated throughout the small room. "Oh relax, you'll do fine."

A short knock against the door shifted everyone's attention away from the unexpected quiz to the unexpected visit of their principal Ms. Herondale- with an unexpected blonde hottie at her side. _They still make em' that hot?_ Clary thought. He looked to be about 5"11 in stature, with a spectacularly glowing tan, a thick golden mane, and luminously golden eyes to match. _He looks like he just stepped out of a Ralph Lauren catalog._ She'd never been boy crazy or anything- always the studious one in her small group of friends- but Clary couldn't help but stare.

"Mr. Thorngate, I'm sorry to have to interrupt your lesson, but we have a new student- he just transferred here from an international school in London. His name is Jace Herondale." After a beat- with a proud smile- she added "He also happens to be my grandson." _First time I've ever seen this witch smile,_ Clary thought acidly.

The new student, Jace, seemed to be observing the room, and an almost horrified expression twisted his lovely features as his eyes landed on something on the far back wall. Clary turned to see what had caught his gaze and upon inspection she beheld a medium sized 'One Direction' poster. _Dear god, what have the freshmen done?_

Mr. Thorngate approached Jace and extended his hand "Welcome to A.P US History, Jace. You can have a seat right behind Ms. Morgenstern." He indicated with his hand to where Clary was seated. _Gah! Why behind me? I'd like to be able to focus on the class rather than having to worry about whether my hair looks good from the back!_ Just as she finished the thought Jace looked over at her with a warm smile, _I guess not all British people have awful teeth- look at that smile!_

Jace went to sit in his now assigned seat as Clary began to- not so inconspicuously- fix her hair. Mr. Thorngate and Principal Herondale spoke in hushed tones by the class door, as did the rest of the class, as they waited for the lesson to resume.

Clary was doodling the British flag when she felt a faint tap on her shoulder, _Oh my gosh it's him,_ taking a deep breath and promising herself to not make a complete fool of herself she turned her head to Jace, "Hi!" she said a little too breathy. _Great now he's going to think I'm an airhead, nice going Morgenstern._

"Hey, I'm Jace- well you must have heard." He chuckled lightly, _No accent? How odd…_ "Mr. Thorngate said you're Ms. Morgenstern," he extended a hand as if to shake. When she put her hand in his he brought it up to his lips and placed the faintest of kisses upon her pale skin. _Oh my god he just kissed my hand, what a gentlemen. Note to self: Change my monogram from C.A.M to C.A.H _ .

Clary smiled as sweetly as she could, "You're _so_ sweet, maybe Monday you could sit with me and my friends at lunch? Unless you have a better offer…?"

He smirked, "No ma'am. And I might add no other offer I'll receive today could possibly outmatch yours." She giggled, "I'm glad you know." He smiled and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Mr. Thorngate calling the class to attention and resuming class.

* * *

"Guess who just got switched into my sixth period class. Just guess."

Clary and Isabelle maneuvered through the library to find their usual spot in the back by the ceiling high bookshelves. "If it's Simon I'll barf."

Isabelle gave her an annoyed glare, "Stop Clary, I'm serious. He's my boyfriend and you need to respect that. And no it's not him- I wish. It's freaking Aline! She walked in and saw me, _squealed_, and ran over to me-" she shivered, "I was embarrassed! Everyone was staring! Now they probably all think I consort with that loser."

Clary rolled her eyes, "It's a classroom of fix to six kids, not _everyone_ saw."

Isabelle huffed, "Well one is one too many. I just want her to disappear already! Ugh."

Clary laughed, "Disappear? You sound like a mob boss."

"Well my great-great-great grandfather-"

"Stop, I don't want to know."

Isabelle laughed, "Only kidding!"

Clary's thoughts went back to her sixth period meeting with Jace, and the kiss that still tingled on her hand. His golden eyes flashed into her mind, as did his perfect smile. _Such white teeth…_

"Oh! Sebastian is having a get together tomorrow at this place called The Pandemonium. He gave me this invite;" she pulled a small card out of her bag "it starts at eleven. I know you don't like him, but we should check it out." Clary snatched the card from her hand and took a closer look at it, "A hidden club? How cliché of him."

Isabelle shrugged, "You know how he loves his secrets and games."

Despite the fact the Sebastian Verlac had- in recent years- attempted to make amends to the trauma he'd inflicted upon her in elementary school, Clary couldn't help but feel anything but contempt for the boy. He was still the same slimy, conniving, bastard she'd met back in kindergarten- and he deserved to be chopped into pieces by his father's helicopter. Yet, she managed to swallow her pride, "Whatever- I'll go."

* * *

Simon huffed as he made his way out the disgusting boy's locker room and out onto the school field. It was hard to believe that it was only the second week of school and already the locker room reeked of sweaty jock straps and Axe. He shuddered at the thought of what the stench would be like by the end of the month.

As he walked onto the field, he felt a buzz in the pocket of his basketball shorts. _What the hell? Who's texting me during school hours?_ He reached into his shorts pocket and took a quick glance at the screen: _Izzy._

He glanced over his shoulder to see if any teachers were around before pulling out his phone and reading the text, _Hey baby doll! I'm sooo bored right now- entertain me?_

His jaw dropped as stared at his screen. _Is she trying to get me into trouble?!_

"Lewis!"

He sucked in a sharp breath, nearly dropping his phone, but managed to shove it back into his pocket before Mr. Cartwright caught up to him. "Lewis, I'm making you captain of the red team today."

Breathing in a sigh of relief, he smiled at his favorite gym teacher and answered, "You got it dude!" As Cartwright blew his whistle signaling for the student's attention, Simon made a mental note to later speak with Isabelle about the perils of texting in class. He looked around at the students gathered before Mr. Cartwright as he began mentally choosing who he would pick to be on his team. _Him, and him, and her, and him, and- Mia?!_ The dark beauty waved at him with a warm genuine smile.

_Oh gosh,_ he thought bitterly as he waved back at her with mild interest, _please don't bother me. _Simon was aware that Isabelle was the possessive type, and he didn't want to give her any reason to doubt his affection for her- however, he and Mia did have a romantic sort of past. Apparently Mia never really understood that _it's over_ means _it's over_. Her insistent behavior was beginning to wear on his already lacking patience. He didn't want to be blunt with her- as his mother raised him to be a gentleman- but he also didn't want Isabelle to get wind of him chatting to Mia in the hallways and assume the worst- so he was stuck. _Yeah, she's not on my team…_

"Verlac! You get to be blue team captain."

Simon sputtered, "Him?!" Sebastian smirked, "What's the matter? Scared of some real competition?"

Simon turned to Mr. Cartwright pleading, "With all due respect sir, I think we all know how much of a dirty player Sebastian is." He racked his head for ideas, "Uh, how about we get some female power up in this game? Mia would be a great blue team captain!" _And she won't be on my red team…_

"Hmm, well I guess I can see your point…" Cartwright continued, "Mia, saddle up- you're going to be blue team captain!" Sebastian didn't look too happy on Cartwright's decision, but remained silent. Simon on the other hand was relieved, and had a hard time suppressing his victorious grin.

The game for today's class was volleyball, and it was in full swing. Since Mia had pretty much only picked girls, half of her team was already out due to injuries or _'cramps'_. Simon's team was winning too easily, which resulted in the game not being much fun. One girl who was sitting out was crying because apparently Sebastian had spiked her pretty hard with the ball. Some of the girls who were comforting her a minute ago walked up to Mr. Cartwright looking very upset. After some conferring from both sides Mr. Cartwright blew his whistle, signaling the game to pause.

He bellowed out, "It has been brought to my attention that one of our lovely ladies was _brutally _struck with a volley ball. Now, because we all know that you boys do indeed throw harder than the ladies, I'm going to allow this young lady back onto the field to redeem her honor." Cartwright waved the girl over and she walked onto the center of the field where the volleyball net had been placed.

Once Mr. Cartwright handed her a spare volley ball, he turned back to face the boys side with a serious expression, "Mr. Verlac you know what you did. Let her get a freebee and then we can be done with this." Sebastian snickered.

Despite his disapproval, he stayed put as the girl got ready to revenge-spike Sebastian, _I hope she gets him right in the face!_ Simon's grin couldn't get any bigger as he saw the ball flying through the air- flying, flying, and flying…

Straight for his face.

He maneuvered quickly enough to dodge the revenge-spike, and instead it grazed his arm. All around him he could hear his classmates laughing. Looping up he saw that Sebastian was practically doubled over in laugher.

Mr. Cartwright was no exception, "Oh Lewis!" he said in between laughs, "I'm _so_ sorry, but you're out!"

Simon's jaw dropped, "But she meant to hit Sebastian!"

Mr. Cartwright shrugged and shook his head; a grin plastered on his face spread from ear to ear, "You know the rules Lewis. If you get hit by the ball that means you're not paying attention to the game. And if you're not paying attention to the game, you're hindering your team's chance at victory. Now go sit out." Simon huffed as he walked passed Sebastian's smug expression to the 'out bench'.

Sebastian piped up, "Oh, Mr. Cartwright! Since Simon's out, shouldn't you reassign the team captain?"

Simon's jaw went slack, _Really?!_

Mr. Cartwright creepily stroked his chin for a moment, "Hmm…sounds reasonable…Sebastian, I'm making you the new captain. Let the game begin!"

Simon stared at his shoes, not knowing what else to do since he was the only once on his team who was out. He thought of pulling out his phone and texting Isabelle back, knowing full and well that she was probably fuming because he hadn't answered her earlier text in a timely fashion.

He looked over at the girl who missed the opportunity of a lifetime- she was still crying-except this time Mia was comforting her. He observed her for a moment before Mia looked over at him, _Uh-oh._ She waved and got up to walk over to where he was sitting. _Great what do I say? Ugh! Why can't she just forget we ever happened?_

He still hadn't thought of anything to say by the time she reached his bench, "Hey Simon!" she smiled, "It totally sucks the way Cartwright told you to sit out for nothing." She took a seat next to Simon- a little _too _close for his liking, but he kept silent.

"Yeah, it's whatever the game was getting boring anyways." She inched her hand closer to his on the bench, "Your hair looks great today. Did you do something to it?"

He discreetly put his hands into his lap and clasped them together, "I tried some gel _Isabelle_ gave me. You know her right? We're together now, it's great."

She paused furrowing her dark eyebrows, "Oh really? I thought I heard about you two getting together but I thought it was just a rumor…"

Making sure to lay it on thick he responded, "Nope, not a rumor at all- we've been together practically all summer long, and things are looking _magnificent_ for us! I couldn't be happier!"

Mia stared for a moment, as to whether to gauge if he was joking or not, and finally said- curtly, "Good for you." She got up and walked back to her friends sitting on the girls 'out bench'- swaying her hips as she walked almost as if to say _'your loss'_. Simon sighed in relief and smiled to himself. _That wasn't too bad after all,_ _now Isabelle won't have anything to worry about._

* * *

Saturday. Pandemonium. 11:23 PM.

* * *

"You'd think a hidden club would carry less riff-raff." Clary hollered at Isabelle.

Overhead strobe lights distorted the crowd dancing to electro house crap. The music and filtered lights turned their awkward bodies- limbs clashing and jerking against one another- into fluid rhythm. The air was hot- but so were the guys. She sipped from the drink Isabelle ordered her- sex on the beach- whilst ignoring the jock shooting her sultry looks from the edge of the dance floor.

Isabelle shrugged, digging into her bag and pulling out her cell phone, "Not much we can do about it, Morgenstern."

Clary huffed and sat back against the leather sofa, crossing her arms over her chest, much like that of a petulant child. Casually chattering by the bar was Sebastian, who was hovering over a busty brunette wearing a low cut shimmery dress. She looked like the type to wear cotton candy smelling body spray. Slut.

Simon fiddled with the buttons by the cuff of his blazer before looking up to her, "If you didn't want to be this close to _riff-raff_ then why didn't you reserve a spot in the V.I.P section?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, whilst fanning herself- it really _was _hot in here. All that was missing was Nelly and _bam_. "I didn't have time to think about Sebastian's stupid 'get-together'. What kind of get-together is this anyways? I've only seen a few people from school."

Setting her phone to the side, Isabelle adjusted her cleavage, "He didn't invite a lot of people, just a select few."

She scowled, "So why the hell did he invite _us?_ We aren't exactly close to him."

Isabelle eyes narrowed, "He invited me Clary. I just didn't want to go alone so I asked you to come- though if I had known you were going to be such a bitch I wouldn't have mentioned it."

Clary's fingernails bit into her palms. She held her tongue before snatching her bag and bolting out the seat, her eyes darting over the room searching for the exit.

Isabelle was at her side a second later, "Look I'm sorry- please sit back down. We haven't even danced yet."

She bit her lip, still not looking at the dark haired girl. She knew what Isabelle had said was the truth- she was being a bitch. In all honesty, this club was the last place she'd want to be on a Saturday night. Especially with all the A.P homework she had piled up on her desk at home. She winced; the pulsating music from the speakers was beginning to give her a headache, before her gaze landed on the red exit sign to the left- which was calling to her like a beacon of sanity.

She forced a smile, turning to her friend, "I'm just going to head out for a smoke."

Isabelle's glittering eyes searched hers, "Do you want me to come with you?"

She waved a hand, "I'll be fine."

Turning to the exit, she walked as quickly as her heels would allow her. The guy who'd been eyeing her from the dance floor reached out for her as she walked by; she swatted his sweaty hand away from her as she scurried out the club.

* * *

_Going for a smoke? As if._

Clary walked a few blocks up from the club to the twenty-four hour Ukrainian restaurant she usually headed to during late night study sessions. Food was imperative for focus.

Had Isabelle seriously believed that she was going to smoke a cigarette? Did she not know a thing about skin care?

Ambling inside, she was hit with the smell of veal goulash, beef stroganoff, and homemade challah bread. Perfect.

She walked over to a stool by the counter and waited for the waitress to come take her order. She shook out her hair and pulled a few bobby pins out her bag before twisting her hair up into a bun. The sounds of patrons murmuring and clinking silverware relaxed her irritated nerves. She kicked out her feet that barely reached the floor- even in these five inch heels. She smiled, watching the familiar blonde girl from behind the counter approach her.

Kaelie beamed, "Hey Clary, the usual?"

She smiled back and nodded. A voice behind said, "Make that two."

Her eyes fluttered wide as she turned to stare at the suspect. Brilliant white teeth gleamed down at her, "Clary right?" Jace said taking the stool beside her. His hair was expertly tousled and he sported a black t-shirt with jeans. He faintly smelled of Polo Blue. She made a mental note of purchasing him some Boucheron once she made him hers.

She shot him smile, "Right you are. What brings you here at such an hour?"

He cocked his to the side, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

His body shook as he chuckled. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest and gave her a toothy smile. She vaguely noticed he had a tiny chip in his front incisor. It was adorable.

"Well alright," he said, "I was just getting some food for my mom. She's pregnant and craves late night kutya."

Her brows furrowed, "_Kutya?_"

His face warped into a look of surprise; his eyes went wide as he thrust a hand into his golden mane, "_Do not_ tell me you haven't tried the kutya. How long have you been coming here?"

She blushed and folded her arms delicately, "Since about freshman year. How long have _you _been coming here?"

The waitress came over with two warm pecan sticky buns, each with their respective glasses of milk. Jace arched a sly brow at her, "Pecan sticky buns and milk? That's your usual?"

She frowned, "What? You don't like pecan sticky buns? Or milk?"

He shook his head, "No, on the contrary I find the pairing rather delicious. You just don't strike me as the type to usually eat sticky buns- especially at night."

She gave him a curious look, "What type do I strike you as?"

He grinned and reached over for a menu from behind the counter before flipping it over to the soups and salads section. "Let's see…hmmm…ahhh! Here," he pointed, "_East Village spinach salad, _with mushrooms, hard boiled eggs, bacon and feta cheese."

She wrinkled her nose, "Eww, I hate feta."

He shuddered, closing the menu, "Me too."

Laughing, she ripped off a small piece off her sticky bun and brought it up to her mouth, "So…are you going to eat your sticky bun or what?"

He picked the bun up off his plate and took a savage bite. She blinked. He seemed well mannered till just now- perhaps it was just a boy thing…

"Deh-luu-shoosh." He said through a mouthful of sticky bun.

She shot him a weak smile before bringing the glass of milk up to her lips and looking away. _Great, so he's a pig._

He tapped her on shoulder, "So where were you just coming from?" his voice clear of pastry.

She looked to him. He eyed her ensemble with glittering eyes. She ducked her head and smiled to herself, "A club- The Pandemonium…have you heard of it?"

His eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, I went there once with the Prince of Belgium."

She choked on her milk. His eyes widened and he hit her back lightly till she waved a hand at him, "The Prince of Belgium?" she croaked, her voice sounding as if she were recovering from a cold.

He nodded nonchalantly, as if going to nightclubs with members of the royal family was a typical pass time, "Yeah, why?"

She shook her head, "No reason." Gulping down the last few drops of her milk she waved Kaelie back over, asking her to wrap the rest up to go.

"You're leaving?" he asked. Perhaps the exhaustion of staying up past her usual bedtime was catching up to her because she could've sworn he sounded sad. She winked at him, "Don't worry, we got lunch together on Monday. Remember?"

He grinned, "How could I forget? It isn't everyday a beautiful redhead asks you to lunch."

She bit her lip and look down at her sparkly heels, "Well…goodnight."

She turned to walk away but a hand caught her arm, "Wait, let me just get the order for my mom and we could share a cab."

Her eyes lit up, "Sure."

Jace went back to the counter to place his order with Kaelie while she waited by the door. She could hardly believe she was being so juvenile- blushing and grinning at some guy she'd only met yesterday. But gosh, he was like walking sex. Everything about him screamed 'GQ magazine cover shot'.

Walking over with a bag holding his order, he pushed the door open for her, "Ladies first."

* * *

"So…" Jace said, "this is where you live?"

The cab stopped before a traditional looking town-home. She glared at him, "Something wrong?"

He blushed, "No, no, no- I just- it's beautiful. I just thought you lived in a building. I do."

She shrugged, "We used to, but my mom begged my dad for something with character so we moved here."

His forehead puckered, "Something with character?"

Her pink shimmery lips twitched up at the edges, "My mother's an artist."

His eyes widened, "My mom too- well my mother is more of a writer- but writing is a form of art."

She nodded, not knowing what else to do. The taxi meter was still running. Should she leave now or…?

"Goodnight Clary." Jace whispered before leaning in and kissing her cheek. Her heart fluttered in her chest, _dear god- lips of an angel._

She was sure he could hear her heart racing as he pulled away chuckling. Her mouth opened and closed trying to think of a response- _I must look like an idiot._ She shut her mouth and gave him a quick nod before pushing the car door open and hopping out. She ambled up the sidewalk before a voice from behind called out to her.

"_Clary." _

She stopped, her foot hovering above the first step to her home. She turned and squeaked, "Yes?"

He winked at her through the open car window, "See you Monday."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yes that was long…I want to do another chapter- or two, or maybe a whole story...we'll see.**

**Again, thank you for reading. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
